


Lesson

by Guacamole143



Series: Hiraya Ships [7]
Category: Karaduun (Hiraya), Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Di po ganyan ginagamit un, F/M, Improvised Sex Toys, No Beta, Teacher/Student Roleplay, We die like Amado's love for Sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamole143/pseuds/Guacamole143
Summary: Rosaria wanted to teach Asterio what she learned while away, and Asterio is an eager student.
Relationships: Rosaria/Asterio, Rosasterio
Series: Hiraya Ships [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Mahaba po to. Maraming kinks as per usual, pero consensual. Nung sinulat ko to I forgot pano nagkita sila Rosaria At asterio sa start ng season 2. I just made this up.

  
  


Rosaria was excited. Here she was at the Kampanaryo, back at the place she could almost say as home. It seems a long time has passed since she last slithered along its bricked path, and she hadn't realized until now how much she missed this life. She reveled in the atmosphere, to the buzz, the camaraderie of people, all parts that made a whole. She hummed a little to herself and continued slithering confidently towards the dormitory.

Asterio was quietly reading a book as his eyes continued on repeatedly reading one sentence. He stopped and sighed, for it seemed that his mind was elsewhere. He knew she arrived due to her text earlier. The enigmatic "see you soon" niggled away at the back of his mind.

He stood up and decided to see her at the entrance. When he got there, a grin spread across his face as he saw one of his favorite Aswang. He missed her when she had gone for training with Maria. As he got closer, he became a bit unsure if the person he saw was really Rosaria. She looked entirely different with her hair cropped short and brushed to the side and her top fit and tight around her body. She was confident and very different from the Rosaria she had met. 

"Asterio!" It amused Rosaria to approach Asterio as he looked at her with wide eyes. She knew she looked different, both in personality and in appearance. A grin spread across her face as she placed her hand on Asterio's shoulder as he continued to look at her dumbly. 

Startled by the touch, Asterio looked up to see the newly changed look of Rosaria. 

"Ah-Rosaria! uh, hello!" said Asterio, his voice a mixture of surprise and happiness. "You look so different!" 

"Hello, Asterio. Good to see you," Rosaria smirked as she watched Asterio trying very hard not to look at her tight-fitting top. She knew he was used to her wearing baggy clothing, but she was different now, and she likes it.

The warmth of her tone and the shine in her eyes made Asterio relax. This was still his friend. Though a bit more dangerous and alluring, deep inside, it was still Rosaria.

Rosaria leaned in closer to Asterio and touched him lightly on the chest as Asterio blinked as their faces drew close - as close as they could be without arousing comment.

"You look good." Rosaria's voice was little more than a whisper.

"Ah-eh...you too," replied Asterio in a low voice, suddenly conscious of his surroundings. 

Just as Rosaria was about to say something, two voices were heard in the background.

"ROSARIA!" Tala's voice shouted in the back, and Asterio pulled away awkwardly. Things have been...delicate between him and Tala, and he didn't know what to do with it. He watched as Rosaria was greeted by Tala and Inday, and he couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see them together again. 

It has been lonely this past month. 

He shook his head as he watched them continue to talk. He didn't want to bother their conversation. 

"I'm gonna go. Uh, see you back at the dorms later, Rosaria," he said as he scratched the back of his head. 

"Sure. See you later, Asterio." Rosaria waved at her new roommate. She can't wait to try the things she'd learned.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Asterio was sitting in the dorm as he looked at the picture of his friends. He felt slightly nervous. Would there be awkwardness between them after all this time? What if time had erased some of that familiarity? 

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Rosaria standing beside him. He didn't even notice her coming in. 

"Rosaria!" said Asterio, his earlier barely existing confidence had deserted him. He stood up and awkwardly scratched his head, and he was hopping from one foot to the other.

"Hi," Rosaria replied with a sincere smile. "So, we meet again." she joked. 

Asterio paused before he started to laugh. The ice was broken.

He gestured to Rosaria to sit down and offered her a drink. 

"Just water would be fine," she said as she comfortably sat on the chair. 

Asterio nodded as he retrieved a glass of water from the fridge with a can of coke for himself. "So, how was training?"

As Rosaria told Asterio the summary of what she did during her time with Maria, she couldn't help but grin at how excited Asterio was listening to her story. 

"So, are you going to show me what you've learned?" Asterio asked teasingly. 

"Sure, why not." Rosaria grinned with a twinkle in her eye that Asterio couldn't decipher. "I'll be more than happy to help you with...training."

"Really?" He asked curiously. It could either be a blessing or a curse. Asterio felt sure that he would give his all to try and impress her and not make her think less of him. "Well, I'll do my best then."

"I'm sure you will." Rosaria nodded, giving him a slight smile that made his heart skip. 

"How do we start?" Asterio asked as he stood up. "Tell me all the teachings you've learned since you've been gone." 

"Well...most of the training focuses on hand-to-hand combat, and since you're more on using swords and long-range, I'll help you become good at being in contact at a closer range." 

"Hand-to-hand?" Asterio asked as he felt her slither closer to her. Rosaria smiled, and for a moment, he felt like prey that's hunted by a predator. 

"Hand-to-hand," she repeated as she touched him by the arm before she used her body and wrapped it around him. She swept his feet right out from under him and dropped him on his back on the protective mat covering the floor. Asterio blinked in surprise as he looked up and saw Rosaria on top of him. It could have been an almost erotic position if she didn't just grab his wrists and pin them down on the mat. Asterio is completely immobilized before he'd even had a chance to think about defending himself. 

Rosaria smirked down at his face from just above him. "It looks like you've got a lot to learn."

* * *

"How did you do that?" Asterio asked as he once again lost another round to Rosaria. She was a formidable opponent then, but she was even better now.

"Oh, I don't know if you could handle the teachings of Maria," Rosaria replied, an idea forming inside her head. 

"I could handle it!" said Asterio with a huff. "If I could handle the training of Ulupong, surely I could handle the training of Maria!"

Rosaria smirked. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Are you sure? because if so, then you need to follow my every command." Rosaria said as she lightly brushed her fingers to Asterio's chin. "Maria's teachings are quite...different." 

"Whatever it is, I can do it," he answered stubbornly. 

"Okay then," Rosaria said as she leaned in closer to him. "Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

  
  


"Kneel," Rosaria commanded. 

She watched in anticipation as Asterio obeyed her and sat before her. 

"Don't move," Rosaria said as she watched his face flushed in pink as Asterio looked up to her in anticipation of what was to come next. "I'll be right back." 

Rosaria slithered away to go to her bag to retrieve the items she got from Maria. She took out a simple blindfold made of silky, black fabric and smiled. She grabbed different sorts of toys before she returned to where Asterio was waiting, and she leaned down beside him.

"I'm going to put this on you," Rosaria said as she held out the blindfold for him to see. "Don't peek. It's part of the lesson." 

Rosaria placed it over his eyes and tied it at the back of his head, and adjusted it to make sure that it was snug and fitted. 

"See anything?" She asked.

Asterio shook his head. "Can't see anything at all."

Rosaria smiled. She wanted to teach Asterio about sensation since she had noticed how tense he was in terms of being touched, and she wants to change that.

When she returned, she laid everything out on the floor. First, she took a cup of ice cubes, which had a few that unfortunately started to melt during the preparation stage. Rosaria lightly touched Asterio and said, "I'm going to touch you now." 

She raised her fingertips lightly against his skin, then ran them down the length of his arms, which became instantly covered with goosebumps.

"I didn't know you were sensitive, Asterio." She said as she licked her lips in anticipation. "I'm gonna enjoy this." 

Rosaria pulled her hands away to retrieve an ice cube from the cup, causing it to make a sound of 'clink' against the glass, and he jumped just a little.

"Don't be scared. I'm here to teach you after all."

"I’m just not used to this," Asterio said.

"I promise I won’t bite," you said. "Unless you want me too, of course."

Asterio laughed a bit and replied. "Maybe I'll taste great to you."

"We'll see." She answered as she placed her free hand against his back. "Pull your shoulders back. You're so tense."

Asterio did as she asked and after a few moments of anticipation, Rosaria ran the ice cubes on her hands and placed them on either side of his abdomen.

Asterio gasped at the sudden chill. "That's really cold!"

"Do you like it?" she asked as she rested her chin against his shoulder.

"I'm not sure yet..." He replied.

"Cute..." Rosaria whispered to herself before she leaned in and kissed his cheek, bringing a pink flush to its surface. "Alright, hold still." 

She began to drag the ice cube across his collarbone, just below his neck, and Asterio inhaled sharply as his shoulders tensed again. Slowly, Rosaria brushed the melting ice cube against his right nipple.

Asterio gasped and drew his chest inward.

"Still good?." Rosaria asked.

"Yeah, just didn't know they were so sensitive." He replied as he moaned and squirmed a little. His voice was beginning to take on a heaving tone as she continued to dance her fingers across his chest. 

She continued to draw slow circles on its surface, and Asterio couldn't help but moan once again. He clenched his teeth as he tried to stop the sounds coming from his mouth.

"Tell me if you want to stop," Rosaria said, wanting to make sure Asterio knows he can opt-out anytime. When he nodded, she grinned and kissed his lips. "Great! now spread those legs."

Asterio slowly opened his thighs wide, scared of not knowing what's going to happen next but at the same time anticipating it. She plucked up the already dripping ice cube and slipped it inside him, smirking as Asterio hissed and twitched at the coldness. She rubbed the second along his cock, watching it deflate a bit from the cold.

"Ahh! shit! it's too cold!" 

"Don't worry, you'll warm it up soon enough." Rosaria grinned before taking the remaining ice cubes and slowly putting it inside him. Her body tightly coiled around him to make sure he doesn't move too much. Asterio whined and wriggled, unable to get away from the icy coldness that was spreading through his body.

"Is this really part of the lesson?" Asterio asked.

"Of course, I told you Maria's lessons are unconventional. You have to learn a few things first," replied Rosaria as she licked his lips enticingly. "We can stop anytime you want."

"No, no no... let's continue." Asterio stubbornly answered with a pant. 

"But, of course." grinned Rosaria.

* * *

Asterio looks sweet like this, blissed out and half-conscious is one of his better looks as his blindfold is removed and laid at the side. His eyes glazed with arousal and exhaustion. He's pliant and goes whatever position she puts him on. Rosaria spreads his legs nice and easy to the touch. 

  
  


"Wh-What are you doing?" Asterio asked, breathless. Rosaria just smiled and replied. "Quiet. Patience is part of the lesson."

She teased him for a bit, using her fingers to prod his insides and pretending not to hear his little whimpers. She felt every twitch that he made, and it excited her more to see the once stoic Asterio Calag coming undone with her hands. She crawls a hand up to his chest and flicks his nipple, sensitive from the clamp from earlier. 

"Ah!." Rosaria smacked his inner thigh with her hand and told him to be quiet once more. He shuddered as she continued flicking his nipple while her other hand prodded inside him. Asterio was looking at her in a daze before she crooked her finger.

Rosaria felt Asterio's whole body tremble, his head thrown back, and leaving his throat exposed. Rosaria didn't know if she felt like biting him there or kissing him. It was gratifying to see him fall apart so utterly at such a minute. Seeing him like this was its own kind of pleasure, of dark satisfaction that consumed her. 

"Wa-Rosaria!" Ah-" Asterio said as she shoved another finger inside him. She thrusts her fingers in a few times to hear him whine, to see him clench his fist, and watch the tip of his cock drool in excitement. 

"Why don't you take over?" Rosaria said as he guided Asterio's limp hand to where she's still got two of her fingers buried deep in him. She pushed his fingers alongside hers. "This is a practical lesson, after all. Can't have the mentor doing all the work."

Asterio made a soft moan and nodded. Rosaria leaned over him and said, "You should thank your mentor, Asterio." 

"Yeah." Asterio gasped, almost sobbing as he worked his fingers inside him. "Please... please..."

Rosaria felt herself smirk, not that he can see it through his tears. She slithered her tail closer to his face. "Come on, help me too." she drawls. 

Asterio gave a tentative lick to the left side of her tail and heard a sigh. He continued tracing her scales as he licked again, taking the flat of his tongue from the spot it emerged from her body to the tip and then flicked the middle of the split.

He's decent with his tongue, Rosaria thought. Maybe his continued trickery and silver tongue helped with it. Even distracted by his fingers in his ass, he does alright as he continues to lick her, interspersing kisses and gentle sucks along the stalk. He turned and licked along the seam of her cloaca. 

Rosaria grabs a handful of his hair and yanks it. "Come on, Asterio. Surely that's not all you can do?" He shook his head, and she shoved him back down as he continued to pleasure her better. It felt good as the vibrations from beneath her resulted in her moaning. She alternated between petting through his hair and tugging on it hard. 

She goes like that for a while, grinding down onto his face until she comes with a little sigh. Asterio was still squirming, and she knew that his fingers weren't able to reach deep enough. His hips continue writhing and thrusting unevenly into his hand, his hard cock leaking onto his abdomen. She raised her hand and clutched into his inner thigh tight, so hard it left marks.

"What?" Rosaria asked with a grin. "Want some help?"

"Y-yes.."Asterio replied with a stutter. Rosaria could see why a lot of people liked Asterio. He looked so pretty like this, panting and flushed bright pink, sweat beading on his usually pale skin, His thighs wide open and teary-eyed with her come smeared on his lips. 

Rosaria took the last item in her bag, and Asterio was confused when she pulled out what appeared to be a black dildo, but it looked strange. It was unlike any he'd ever seen. It had ridges on the side, and it felt really intimidating.

"Wh-What's that?"

"This is something I've been interested in a long while," replied Rosaria as she slithered back to him. "and I've been invested in using it on you."

"You wanna fuck me?" 

"Yes. Though it is not compulsory, and you may refuse if you wish." 

Asterio squirmed, "I mean, uh...Hm. Oh, fuck. fine."

"You sure?" Rosaria asked, barely containing excitement filled her voice.

"Sure, I mean... yeah," Asterio replied. "That doesn't sound so bad."

Rosaria grinned and took the bottle of lube at the side, and squeezed an adequate amount of lube on it. 

She strapped the dildo at her body and grinned, "Show me how well you can handle this."

Asterio crawled towards her and skimmed down Rosaria's snake body. Rosaria gave his ass a nice slap and a squeeze as he grasped the black cock by the base. He held it nice and steady, and he slowly slipped it inside of him. His entire body shuddered, momentarily uncomfortable but grew accustomed quicker as he slowly slid in and out of it. His cock spasmed as Rosaria suddenly bent him down on the floor. His feet near his neck as she pushed. A string of pre-cum attaching his cock to his abdomen. Rosaria thrust harder, and Asterio was unprepared for the sudden jump in-depth as his mouth flew open in shock and pleasure. 

"ah-" he moaned as Rosaria closed her eyes, rejoicing in his warmth as she began to fuck him properly.

Pleasure flooded Rosaria's body as she continued to thrust in his body. Her eyes held a menacing, evil look to them. They were open-wide and crazed as she couldn't control herself, losing her grace in the heat of his orgasm. 

Asterio's body gave up as he let Rosaria ravage his body in ways he could never imagine. He couldn't fathom how long this went on, fucked into a mindless delirium as the room faded into black. 

* * *

When he woke up, it was to Rosaria's whole body wrapped around him as his head laid on her chest. Their bodies were doused in sweat, and he couldn't help but cuddle up close to her. 

"That was an interesting lesson." He said, his voice hoarse from earlier activity. 

Rosaria nestled into his head. "I told you it was unconventional." She kissed the top of his forehead and pulled him close. "Do you feel any pain?"

"A little. Probably be sore in the morning." Asterio replied, still sleepy from the activity. "And if you wanna do this again, I'm willing, you know." He said with a yawn.

"You serious?" Rosaria asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Sure. 'Sides, you were enjoying yourself, weren't you? So, what's the harm?"

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'm not gonna answer that," Asterio replied, covering his face with her chest, but she could see the blush at the tip of his ears. 

"No need," Rosaria answered. She already knew the answer. She looked down and could see that Asterio was already sleeping. How could he sleep so easily? 

'Oh well,' she thought to herself. She was excited to teach him more. Maybe a certain mermaid would be interested in joining as well. 

**The dildo was molded after his, after all.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sino kaya ung mermaid na un?


End file.
